


Just the Two of Us.

by Cat_Uni_creating



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Loid Forger is a Sweetheart, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yor Briar is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Uni_creating/pseuds/Cat_Uni_creating
Summary: It's late at night, Anya is at a sleepover and everything becomes harder to think about when there’s just the two of us.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Just the Two of Us.

Darkened skies, sheets of paper of some poor soul flying through the city, the raindrops fall and shine like crystals before the light that dares to escape the warmth of its home, forming a little rainbow that comes and goes so fast that surely must be an illusion. The sound of the wind against the window suddenly becomes much more interesting the moment Loid's footsteps echo off the floor, approaching her and inevitably making her shoulders tense.

"Warm tea, just how you like it"

With a smile, it's the way blue eyes seem to look at her very soul that makes her so nervous.

"... Thank you very much, Loid"

Usually Yor is the one who makes tea for herself and a decaf along with some milk for him as he explains the next important step in Anya's upbringing, who finds herself drinking chocolate milk and pretends to listen intently as she plays with Bond. But now that the little girl is at a sleepover with Becky and Bond is with her, the growing discomfort at the unconsciously created intimacy is all too noticeable without the little girl's interventions.

It's hard to admit, because before meeting Loid, she had never felt so close to a man other than her brother. It's hard to ignore, because the way Loid tries to hide his flushed cheeks by looking away makes her think that, while she knows it's not the first time he's felt something like this, it's similar for him.

Every now and then Yor thinks about Loid. What it would be like to be his real wife and not just a substitute for the real one. The kind words that spill from his lips every time she even brings up the topic of being a good mother to Anya. How he can tear down every one of her defenses with just his figure around the corner, and _know_ that his flushed cheeks could very well be a white lie, some kind of compassion for her heart racing in his presence.

And that's why she tries to think about Loid only once in a while, because it hurts to think about him, but it hurts in such an addictive way that she can't stop.

They could each go to sleep with a smile on their faces, politely avoiding the situation like the adults they are, and thus avoiding any complications that spending time together would bring up.

However, the rain intensifies and the warmth that her cup of tea offers is too good a deal to let go. It's definitely just because of that, and not because Loid has stayed by her side even after he finished his coffee. Just when she thinks he's going to leave, the silence ends once more.

"Yor, do you like the rain?"

A sudden question, Loid has always been good at that.

"It's not exactly that I like it, but rather than..."

_It makes blood easier to clean._

"... It erases what I have left behind."

It's a bit complex to look at him out of the corner of her eye when her black hair is down, and Yor doesn't really wants to turn around and run into him head-on, but she somehow succeeds. Loid's gaze is fixed on the black screen of the television, perhaps lost in his own thoughts for a few moments. She doesn't know why suddenly the atmosphere seems to have changed, there is something inside of it that makes her wish to comfort him.

"What about you, Loid?"

It's subtle, legs propelling her an inch closer to him and Loid's body leans slightly to stare at her.

“I don't like it, nor do I dislike it. It's just… _rain._ "

It's a sincere answer, out of all the little lies wrapped up in the answers he's always given her, at least this one is completely honest.

The cold that enters through the window seems to want to push Yor closer and make her lose herself counting his blonde eyelashes, touch his cheek until it reaches his lips and be surprised at how warm his deep blue eyes can be.

The question thankfully escapes her lips before she can do anything stupid.

"Is this how you always think of your surroundings?"

"... I don't usually think about it."

There is a small silence in which Yor thinks she hears a small whisper saying _"But for you, I could try."_ She can't say anything about it, because Loid's fingers tentatively caress her hand and Yor's heart decides to explode right then and there.

Her whole face burning at the moment his pinky intertwines with hers, it’s difficult to say which of the two is more ashamed when she feels her stomach float and it reminds her of that strange dream that it had castles in the sky flying between cotton clouds.

The sound of the rain outside the window, their pinky fingers intertwined, Yor thinks it's okay if the two of them are alone every now and then.


End file.
